


Amazons of Gravity Falls

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Multi, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 17 year old twins find out that Gravity Falls has a tribe of Amazons and receive a few surprises, like that they know one very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazons of Gravity Falls

Dipper and Mabel were exploring the creatures of Gravity Falls, even five years later they never got tired of solving the mysteries of this strange town or the surrounding area. Currently they were deep in the enchanted part of the woods a part where they never been to this part of it before.  
Mable was now quite the catch she had all the right curves without being too thin or chunky she kept her hair nick length now and had it in a simple bun. She was wringing a purple t-shirt and some partial but cute shorts and shoes for hacking. She had packed snakes in her backpack.  
Dipper was trying to grow a mustache he had a fit body from all the hacking and exploring he did. Dipper needs glasses now from to many nights working on his new journals and school work. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans shorts and still wore Wendy’s hat almost every day. Dipper was jotting down in his journal it looks like Ford’s but with a pine tree emblem on it in place of the hand.  
“I can’t believe you still wear that thing.” Mabel said to her brother.  
“Hey Wendy gave it to me it’s a nice reminder of that summer.” Dipper said defectively   
“Speaking of Wendy, we only see her on the weekend now.” Mapel thought out loud “Do you know way?”  
Before they could keep talking they overheard a Minotaur “Those amazons are getting to be a real pain, there new hunter is too good.”  
“Did you say Amazons?” The twins said at once.   
The Minotaur nodded “Ore kind has been competing for generations, but for the first time the Amazons are out doing us at everything “  
“Dipper this is cool.” Mabel whispered “No Amazon in any of the journals this will be the first new creature since the feathered fish last year”  
“And they are intelligent one two.” Dipper responded and then thought “Not to mention Amazons are warrior women bet some of them are hot. “Where can we find them?” He said out loud.  
The Minotaur said “the way you are going if you really want to there clan is by the lake.”  
“Thank you very much.” Mabel said and the two headed for the lake.  
The two soon found the Amazon camp and they were surprised.  
“Amazons are nudists!” Mabel wisped in shock.

The many horses, weapons and nearby armor made it clear they had the right place, not to mention that the people where all muscular battle-scarred ladies and really tall, the kids that looked 12 could look them in the eye now.  
More impurely the shortest adult at a mere 6’11’’ was.  
“WENDY!” dipper yelled blowing their cover. Soon all the tribe were looking at them. Wendy like the rest of the tribe was only wearing tribble jewelry and war paint at the time she didn’t look that much driftnet then when she was 16 only more toned.


End file.
